


Tangled Web

by DeadpoolIsMySenpai



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Clawhauser is a little butt, F/M, Fanfiction, In-Story Shipping, Internet, Mischief, One Shot, References to Drugs, Searching Self, Short One Shot, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolIsMySenpai/pseuds/DeadpoolIsMySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a member of the ZPD is let go due to illicit Zoogle search results attached to his name, Nick and Judy decide to Zoogle themselves. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Web

Something was missing from the Zootopia Police Department offices, Judy decided. She just couldn't figure out what.

Was it her air fragrance? Did someone not appreciate her bakery-scented air freshener?

She looked over at the wall plug  - her air freshener was still there. That wasn't it. It was something else.

Before she could dwell on her confusion any longer, her partner Nick Wilde entered the room, greeting her in an unusual way.

"Holy crap!" Nick exclaimed. "Did you hear about what happened to Tony earlier this morning, before everyone came in? Real muscular tiger?"

"No, what?" Judy asked curiously.

"He got fired from the police department!"

"Really?!" Judy exclaimed. "But why? Why would they do that? Who...? What...?"

"I was  _just_ getting into that, Carrots." Nick stated, a slightly frustrated expression on his face. "If you'd let me finish. Can I finish?"

Judy's ears drooped.

"Thank you. Anyways, he got cut from the team because Chief Bogo Zoogled his name and found him attached to a whole underground steroid deal."

Judy had a look of awe. "I  _knew_ that guy was too muscular! I asked him about it once, and he was like..."

She began to imitate him in sort of a British accent. " _Eh, I just work out a lot."_

Nick chuckled. "I don't think he had that accent, Carrots."

" _It's the only accent I can do properly, alright, love?"_

The two of them laughed together. Nick cleared his throat and began to get to why he really came in.

"Anyways, I need to use the computer." Nick stated.

"Huh?" Judy asked. "You know that we can't even get into the computer, Nick. Chief Bogo is the only person with the password, and he hasn't given it to anyone, nor will he ever."

Nick snorted. "I used to be a professional con man, remember? One little password will be easy."

In the police department, there was one little secluded cubby which featured the desktop. It was hidden with a large sticky note reading  _ **For Private Use of Chief Bogo Only.**_

Nick dragged a hesitant Judy to the cubby, her hands trembling the whole way.

"I really don't want to do this," Judy said, as Nick pulled away the sticky note from the cubby. "What do you even need this for anyways?"

"Because," Nick replied, turning on the computer, "we're going to Zoogle  _ourselves_  and make sure there's no dirt that Chief Bogo can find on us."

"Why would there be dirt on us?" Judy asked. "I've never done anything wrong and you've never got caught."

"Fine, I just wanna see what'll pop up."

Doing a double take, Judy saw that the screen had switched from a password prompt to a  _ **Starting up...**_ textbox within seemingly the blink of an eye.

"How did you-"

" _Swordfish_." Nick interrupted. "It's always  _swordfish_."

Before Judy had time to question her partner any further, the two were sprung into action by a series of moans and sighs coming from the speakers of the desktop. Alarmed, Nick tried three times to hit the X button, as Judy reached out for the speakers looking for some way to turn the debauchery off faster.

Finally, Nick's paw reached the X button and the nerve-wracking couple of seconds had reached their end. Nick and Judy both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's one reason why he didn't want us to touch his computer." Nick stated.

"How could you just... _leave it open?"_ Judy questioned with a look of disgust across her face.

"Oh? So you double-check yours is closed when you're done, Carrots?"

"What? No! I...I just..."

Nick chuckled. "Just messing with ya."

He opened a new web browser, Zoogle immediately popping up. "Now to what we came here for."

* * *

 

_**Nick Wilde search results** _

_**First fox on Zootopia Police Department - ZootopiaNews.net** _

_**Nick Wilde - Muzzlebook** _

_**Cupid's Grotto - Fanfiction Archive** _

* * *

They both were puzzled by the third result, but the second one pushed something immediately to Judy's attention.

"Why haven't you accepted my friend request?" Judy questioned sternly.

"Pardon?" Nick replied.

"My friend request. On Muzzlebook."

"I haven't used that site in years."

"Then either delete your account or start using it again. It's been bothering me."

Nick chuckled. "What, did you think I was ignoring you, Carrots? Was i hwurting your fweelings?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. Just accept the request."

"What, right now?"

"We've got nothing better to do."

Nick sighed, clicking on the link, typing his login information to the top right corner, seeing a little red dot, and accepting her request. "There. Does your life feel accomplished now?"

"Totally." Judy replied. 

"Alright, I'm gonna do you now." Nick stated, clicking back to the search engine.

* * *

_**Judy Hopps search results** _

_**Rabbit on Zootopia Police Department? - ZootopiaNews.net** _

_**Judy Hopps - Muzzlebook** _

_**Cupid's Grotto - Fanfiction Archive** _

* * *

"Man, I was really hoping you had some nasty dirt on you hidden in the bowels of the web." Nick joked.

"What's up with that third link though?" Judy asked, gesturing at the screen. "It showed up on both of our results."

Nick shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

_**Welcome to Cupid's Grotto!** _

_**A flirtatious archive of Zootopia's favorite power couple** _

_**Most recent stories:** _

_**A Time for Love: A new pretty fox girl comes to Zootopia and Judy is jealous!** _

_**Pregnant?: Judy is pregnant!** _

_**Passion: PWP.** _

* * *

"Uhh..." Nick and Judy stuttered in unison.

"These stories sound..." Nick began.

"Poorly written?" Judy finished.

"That and they're all about you. Wow, Carrots, you've got quite a fanbase, huh?"

"Or one crazed stalker."

"Do you...wanna click one?"

Judy paused for a second, then sighed. "Sure, why not at this point?"

* * *

_**Passion** _

_**Judy felt a force at her chest.  
** _

_**It was the muzzle of her partner Nick Wilde. They had been waiting for a quiet moment alone for quite some time now.** _

_**Finally, they had nothing to bother them but the vibrations of each other.** _

_**"You smell like blueberries." Nick moaned, kissing Judy's neck as he ran his hand down her back towards her bra strap.** _

* * *

"Oh my god!" Judy exclaimed. "It's...it's about us. Doing stuff."

"Well then, I guess we make a good pair, huh, Carrots?" Nick teased. "We've been a power couple this whole time and didn't even know it."

"Come to think of it, I had been getting more weird looks than usual in public. I just brushed it off as something in my teeth."

"Really? Me too. Does that mean people are actually reading this junk?"

Scrolling down, Nick found the answer to his question.

**_Comments (129)_ **

" **ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE?!"** Judy exclaimed, causing Nick to put his hand over her mouth.

"Do you have a death wish, Carrots?" Nick asked. 

Clicking on the comment section, Nick found a series of mixed reception comments, all of which the author had responded to.

The author. That was another subject that was bothering them. Just who was writing these stories and why?

All of the comments had been replied to as "Anonymous", but there was one big red flag that Nick almost skipped over, but quickly scrolled back up to.

* * *

**_NickJudy4ever2003: Thanks for this! It's like my favorite fanfic ever, hehe :)_ **

**_Anonymous: O.M. goodness, really? That means so much to me! Thank you so much!_ **

* * *

 

O.M. goodness.

With that little slipup, the author had revealed his identity.

Nick proceeded to close down the computer and place the sticky note back on it like nothing ever happened. Judy following behind him, the two had some serious questions to ask one of their fellow coworkers.

**"Clawhauser!"**

 


End file.
